


seven takes a typing test.

by chuuyas (dekirus)



Series: adventures with dumb and dumber (better known as seven and mc) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy 707 | Choi Luciel, No Spoilers, One Shot Collection, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Short One Shot, mc is curious bub, set after secret endings, seven is just a cutie, typing speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekirus/pseuds/chuuyas
Summary: isn't this that one typing test everyone took in middle school?she let her eyes drift to where seven was sitting, and smiled mischievously.oh how the fun begins
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: adventures with dumb and dumber (better known as seven and mc) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793203
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	seven takes a typing test.

**Author's Note:**

> italics is mc's thoughts

it didn't matter that her parents told her that she was too young to get married, because she knew that he was the right person. _her other half_. she admired the back of his head, her eyes following each vermilion colored lock, as a sudden ding proceeded to knock her out of her thoughts. mc snapped her head towards the sound and picked up her phone. 

_oh? yoosung tweeted something?_

she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

_yoosung uses twitter??_

mc quickly goes to check what her blond friend has tweeted. it showed a number on his computer, with the letter "wpm" underneath it. his caption reads, "i took a typing test today☆"

her eyes flew to the url.

_ten fast fingers? why does it sound so familiar??_

mc's eyes brightened when an idea came to mind.

_its that one typing test which tells you how fast you can type!! everyone did it in my middle school!!_

her eyes wandered to where seven stationed. she smiled to herself and made her way to where her fiance sat.

"seven do you have a second?" she asked, standing up to take off her fiance's headphones.

"wait.. lemme finish this" he muttered, focusing on his screen.

a few minutes ticked by as mc waited by his side.

"and..... done." he pushed himself away from his desk as he turned his focus on the girl standing before him.

mc quickly went to work, searching up the website yoosung used on seven's computer. he raised an eyebrow as she turned around presented it to him.

"mc.. tf is this?? a typing test?"

"i wanna know how fast you are." her eyes sparkled. "is there a problem? can't type fast enough?"

seven rolled his eyes and smirked as he returned to his computer screen.

"oh, its on."

a full minute of rapid typing flew by, time ticking as the couple waited for his score.

the screen loaded and a number popped up.

_how tf is this man alive??_

"is an 246 wpm good enough for you babe-" seven said as he turned around.

he didn't get a chance to finish when a pillow came soaring at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first mysme fanfic, please leave criticism and anything else in the comments <3
> 
> i cant write wtf like this seemed like such a good ass idea but what happened. also, i didn't feel like checking my spelling and grammar. im sorry :((


End file.
